The Gun Show
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Inspired by Episode 5.15 Gumshoe - Maura obtains a conceal carry permit without Jane's knowledge and with a certain hot firearms instructor's help. Big ol' Gayzzoli ending, I promise! Thanks to Tess for the main characters, but the story is all mine ...
1. Chapter 1

"Maura, whose gun is in the lock box?" Jane yells up the stairs. Confused to see a .38 Sig Sauer in the gun safe when she secured her service weapon in the gun safe that Maura installed for her, Jane picks it up and looks it over. She's often considered getting one as a back up piece, because they are compact and very balanced and easy to conceal.

"That's mine Jane." Maura says coming down the stairs.

"Yours?" She asks setting the gun back in the safe. "When did you get a gun?"

"I got it a few months ago and just completed my concealed carry class. Do you like it? Andrea suggested it and I wanted to surprise you." The doctor says as she crosses over to the join Jane at the gun safe.

"Oh I'm surprised all right. Why didn't you ask me and who the hell is Andrea?" Jane can't help but be annoyed at that someone other than her is advising Maura about guns.

"Andrea is the new firearms instructor at the Police Academy. I met her and her wife at a museum event and she offered to help me. I knew you would tell me it wasn't necessary, but that's exactly why I wanted to do it. More often than not there's a gun in my home and I wanted to know how to use one. Cavanaugh signed off on my permit, so everything is official." Maura explains casually.

"Cavanaugh signed off on you carrying?" Jane asks totally flustered.

"He signed off on my Concealed Carry Permit. The Chief Medical Officer is still a non-commissioned position, I don't carry at work. Well, not unless I enroll in the academy training program. And I'm considering it, since I do have to attend crime scenes that aren't always secured." Maura continues to explain to the detective.

"That was one time. How many crime scenes have you attended that were unsecured?" Jane counters back.

"Jane, your crime scenes aren't the only ones that I attend." Maura begins explaining to the detective. And it's not a criticism, it's a fact of life. More often than not there is a gun in my home and it's to all of our benefit that I know how to use one."

"Since when are you all buddy buddy with academy instructors, Maur?" Jane asks perplexed by this sudden turn of events.

"Why are you focused on Andrea? I told you that she has a wife, they are expecting a child in a few months Jane." Maura continues to explain to the detective.

"Sorry, it's just the guys are all excited about this hot new firearms instructor and you, of all people, are telling me that she's a lesbian. Maura, you have to admit, that you're not usually the person in the know, so excuse me if I'm a bit surprised by you not only knowing this but actually having her advising you on firearms." Jane says trying to justify her position.

"Andrea's wife is on the museum board Jane, that's how I know them. But it's not like I don't have lesbian friends, I do. You may be surprised to know that many of our leaders are part of the LGBT community." Maura says expressing her frustration with Jane.

"I know that Maura, I just didn't realize that you were friends with them is all." Jane says softly, trying to smooth things over. "This gun is kind of badass, I like the rainbow reflective surface."

"Well, this way it goes with whatever I'm wearing. It's the perfect accessory." Maura says smiling, knowing this will make Jane crazy.

"Guns are not accessories Maur!" Jane says loudly and predictably.

"May be not, but still there's no reason to have one that clashes with your outfit." She replies.

Rolling her eyes, Jane can't help but state, "Okay, but we are going to the range tomorrow morning, so I can see for myself that you are proficient with this weapon."

"I'd expect nothing less." Maura says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the gun range the next morning, Jane spots Maura, hair down, wearing olive colored slacks and a black tactical shirt and boots. "Damn Maur, we're not doing drills." Jane says under her breath watching as a tall lithe blonde greets Maura warmly. She pulls Maura over to the side table and they sit down, heads together taking the Sig Sauer apart.

"Good Morning," Jane says hoarsely as she approaches the two women. "This is a very nice piece, did you recommend it for her" the detective asks the other woman.

"Hello Detective." Andrea says standing up to shake her hand. "Actually, Maura did all the research and she brought me a list of three weapons and we went over to The Gun Warehouse and she was able to handle each of them and she picked this one herself."

"Hmm, that sounds like Maura alright." Jane says.

"Jane is a bit unsorted that I did not include her in this decision." Maura says directly to Andrea.

"Jeez, Maur, don't make me sound like a control freak. It's a bit odd to come home to secure your weapon and find a weapon you've never seen before already in the box." Jane says defensively.

At this declaration, Maura and Andrea exchange knowing looks. Jane doesn't even realize that she just called Maura's house home, even though she has a townhouse of her own.

"Well, I can see your point detective. Heck, if I found a new gun in our lock box, I'd think it was Christmas!" Andrea says laughing.

Turning back to the table, Jane watches as Maura quickly reassembles her weapon. Then reaches into her carry pouch for the clip and inserts it last after checking to ensure the safety is on.

"Detective?" Andrea says holding out her hand.

"Oh right, here." Jane hands over her weapon for inspection.

Andrea quickly disassembles it and inspects it. "Very clean weapon, Detective. You should help your brother, I make him clean his before I let him shoot."

"Oh, I'll have a talk with him." Jane says quickly reassembling her weapon.

Satisfied, Andrea looks at both ladies and turns to head into the range, "Let's go shoot!"

At the end of their time, Andrea gives them print out of their drill results. "I did a comparison for you Detective, since Maura indicated you were wanting to evaluate her proficiency." She says smiling at Maura as Jane looks down at the results. "I think you'll notice that she's a really fast learner."

_Besides the standard drills, Andrea also has them perform the Catch 22 - which has them alternate shooting between dominant and weak hand. Maura is slightly better with her weak hand than Jane._

_The F.A.S.T drill is modeled after the academy proficiency test, which every officer has to pass in order to renew their carry certificate. Jane's time rates her at expert, but Maura's is just 1.5 sec off of an advanced ranking, which is the minimum rating to renew._

"Okay, now Jane, Maura indicated that she wanted to go through our Hogan's Alley exercise today, do you want to do it as well?" Andrea asks the taller woman.

"Not today, but can I go up on the observation deck with you and watch?" Jane asks.

"Sure, unless Maura objects." They both look over at the Doctor.

"No that's fine. I expected that and it won't bother me." Maura says confidently.

From the observation deck Jane can see Maura enter each section, but to see her reactions, she has to watch the camera's in each area.

Section one, Maura flinches but makes the right call. Her reaction is too slow, but that's typical. Most people either over-react or underreact to the first scenario when completing the course for the first several times, which is why cadets are put through it weekly with varying scenarios. This is Maura's third time going through the course and she settles down quickly.

At the end of the course, Maura looks up at Jane and smiles. Unable to help herself, Jane scrambles down from the deck and gives her big hug. "That was really good Maura. How many times have you done this course?"

"Why don't you think that was my first time?" Maura teases.

"No way that was your first time, you only shot one civilian and you missed him on purpose." Jane says looking over at Andrea for confirmation.

"It was her third time and best so far." Andrea says coming up behind them and taking the training weapon from Maura and handing her Sig back.

Walking over to the cleaning room, Maura sits down and immediately and dissassembles the Sig and begins cleaning it. Jane pauses a moment, chuckles to herself and does the same with her Glock 27.

"Andrea do you have the Sig 45 here for range practice?" Jane asks watching Maura handle the Sig.

"Sure do Detective, would you like to fire it?" She asks.

"Maura do you mind?" Jane asks. Quickly reassembling her weapon. She's been cleaning this gun a long time and can probably do it blindfolded.

"Not at all Jane. I've already fired it and decided it's a little too bulky for me." The doctor says going back to cleaning her weapon.

"I can't believe you want to eat lunch at the Robber on a Saturday?" Jane says looking around the bar and grill. Nodding to a few folks that she recognizes. She quickly focuses back on the woman across from her. She can't help but smile as she thinks to all the things Maura has done to surprise her over the last few years.

"Why are you smiling?" Maura asks Jane from across the table.

"You are sitting here sipping a beer, Italian beer, but still a beer. You just ordered a burger, turkey burger, but still a burger. And you've just very proficiently completed a police academy level training exercise with a weapon. I'm just a little bit surprised. In a good way. A really good way." Jane says leaning forward.

Satisfied with herself, Maura quietly sips her beer letting Jane process their morning.

As the food arrives, Maura sneaks over and grabs two fries off of Jane's plate and she protests as usual. "Maur, order your own fries instead of those Kale chips." She says a bit loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Korsack, she almost passed the proficiency test, just missed it by 1.5 sec." Jane is updating the Sargent on the weekend's testing.

"Jane, that doesn't surprise me. Doesn't it surprise you?" He asks.

"No, not really." Jane admits. "She excels at everything, except maybe softball." The detective adds smiling.

"Rizzoli! Korsack! My office!" Cavanaugh bellow stepping just out of his office door to get their attention.

The two detectives exchange confused looks and slowly make their way to his office.

"What's going on?" Jane asks as she enters, then is surprised to see Maura sitting there already.

"I've just got off the phone with Sargent Farmer at the Academy and she has signed off this. It is unprecedented, but not outside of the scope of her duties. From this point forward, Dr Isles is a commissioned member of our team. She will be carrying a weapon at scenes and if needed, she will back either of you up." The Lieutenant watches each detective to gauge their reactions.

"Uh, okay. Is that all Lieutenant?" Jane asks professionally.

"Yes. Any questions Rizzoli?" He asks slowly, confused that she's not responding or pushing back on this decision.

"No sir. If that is all, Detective Sargent Korsack and I will be heading out to do follow up interviews on the Santos case." Jane replies.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Korsack says trying to engage her in conversation since they got in the car. He has no idea where they are going, because they really didn't have any interviews set up, but he could tell that she needed to get out of the office after that little bombshell from Cavanaugh.

"Jane?" He asks again. "Jane, where are we going? Talk to me, damn it!"

Pulling over and turning the car off, Jane gets out and walks down the sidewalk. Korsack gets out of the car and follows her. Reaching her, he is surprised to see that she has tears in her eyes.

"Janie, what's going on?" Korsack asks softly.

"All this time, I have tried to protect her from what I do and the danger that comes with it and now, now I can't. She's gone and put herself right in the middle of it with us." She says flailing her arms as she talks.

"Jane, you said yourself that she's very proficient. She went through the academy training and Farmer doesn't give out commission certificates unearned." Korsack reminds her.

"I know that Korsack, it's just..." Jane tries to explain, "It's just I worry, Vince what if she has to use that gun? You know what it does to us, I d-d-don't what that for her and I don't know how to explain it to her."

* * *

"You've been avoiding me." Maura says as soon as Jane opens the door to her apartment.

"I needed time to think Maur," Jane responds closing the door after the doctor enters.

A knock at the door interrupts them and Jane turns back around and opens the door to pay the pizza guy.

"You ordered pizza?" Maura asks confused.

"Yes and I picked up a bottle of that wine you liked." She answers moving back towards the kitchen. "Aren't you hungry? Half of this pizza is for you."

"But Jane, how did you know I'd come over here. You've blown me off all day and honestly, I didn't even know I was coming until I parked my car out front." She says still confused.

"Maura, I know you. And I knew that we'd be talking this through tonight. So I bought pizza and wine and beer." Jane says grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a big bite. Then she walks over to the fridge and pulls out a beer.

Frustrated, Maura opens the wine and pours herself a glass and takes a sip. Still fuming at Jane's attitude and actions all day.

Jane sets her plate and beer down. Then goes over and selects a piece of pizza and places it carefully on a plate for Maura, she adds a fork from the drawer, grabs the bottle of wine and then walks over and sets a place at the dining room table for the doctor. Walking back over, she picks up her plate and beer and returns to the table and sits down. "Your pizza is getting cold. Please join me." Jane looks over and says sweetly.

Moving angrily, Maura crosses the room and sets down. "Thank you." She says, taking a bite of her favorite pizza.

"You're welcome." Jane says pleased with herself for at least getting her to sit down and stop glaring at her.

"I still don't understand Jane. Why did you avoid me all day. Are you upset with me?" Maura asks turning to face her friend.

"I'm not mad Maura. I expected this and I-I'm proud of you. I know how hard you worked at this and I know you take it seriously." Jane responds, smiling at her friend.

"Okay, now I really don't understand." Maura says shaking her head.

"Carrying a gun changes you Maura. It changes everything about you and I-I just know what that feels like and it's nothing you can find out about in a book. The responsibility of having a gun weighs on me every second of every day. Carrying means that I not only will put others first and maybe save a life, but I also may have to take a life to do that." Jane's voice cracks with emotion as she talks.

Maura takes sip of her wine and considers Jane's words. This isn't what she expected from Jane tonight. Moving her hand, she places it on Jane's hand.

"I have considered that Jane." She says softly.

"I am sure that you did. I-It's just that I know what it feels like and would do anything to spare you that experience." Jane says seriously, squeezing Maura's hand for emphasis.

"Jane, I don't think you realize how hard it is to be on the sidelines while you're being the hero. Watching you and being helpless...I-I-I don't want to be another person for you to worry about, I want to help shoulder that responsibility, when it's appropriate." Maura replies.

Jane lowers her head and looks down at her plate. Unsure, what to say next. She looks up and reaches for her beer.

Maura watches the Italian silently and weighs her next words carefully. "Jane.."

Putting up her hand to stop her, Jane begins, "Maur wait. There's something that I need to say first."

Closing her mouth, Maura sits back waiting for her to continue.

"Maura I am protective of those that I love, so I would do anything to protect you. And that's not going to change, even if you're carrying a gun." Jane says looking directly into her eyes.

"Well, just consider it from my point of view, when you jump out of the car and chase a suspect across the street, can you imagine how hard it is for me to watch you fight for your life and know there's nothing that I can do to help you?" The honey blonde says, "At least if I have a weapon, there's a chance that I can help you."

"Maura that happened one time." Jane says defensively.

"And if Frost hadn't arrived in time, both of us would have been injured." Maura reminds her.

"If you had stayed in the car like I asked you to, then you wouldn't have been in danger." Jane counters. It's a familiar argument, that they've had many times.

"Just say it Jane. What is it that really bothers you about this?" Maura asks impatiently.

"Maura, I don't worry about you carrying the gun. I worry about what happens if you have to use the gun." Jane says simply, tearing up. "I know what it's like to shoot someone and kill them, Maur, you don't. And I would love to spare you that experience." No longer able to just sit, Jane stands up, running her fingers through her hair, she turns around and continues.

"I don't know if you understand how heavy this weight is. There's a huge responsibility that comes with carrying a gun. Not everyone feels it the same way. But you, I think you will feel it more than even I do and that, that is what I'm worried about." As she finishes, she bends down eye to eye with the honey blonde.

Mesmerized, Maura can hardly breathe. Not only is this not the conversation that she expected to have with Jane tonight, the Italian's face is just inches away, staring at her so intensely, that she feels the waves of emotion coming off of her.

"Uh, well." Maura begins, licking her lips.

Sitting back down, Jane reaches over to Maura and takes her hand. "You have something that I never had though." She says.

"What do you mean Jane?" Maura asks confused.

"You have me. Maura you have me backing you up." Jane says smiling sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviewing the Santos case for the fifth time, a 21 year old young woman was fatally shot while sitting in a parked car waiting for her brother to get off work. The crime scene was clean, not even a shell casing and no witnesses.

Jane and Korsack have returned to the scene three nights in a row to stop and interview people trying to find someone who saw something that night. But they still have yet to find a single person who saw anything.

Today Jane has Nina digging deeper to investigate the victim and her brother trying to find some clue as to why the young woman was shot.

"Okay, so here's what we have so far," Jane says as Nina puts it up on the new Smart Board.

"Ana Santos - 21 y.o. Cosmetology student and nail technician at a Mid-town salon, shot dead by unknown assailant, while sitting outside of the canning factory on 15th street." Jane says pacing the room.

"Carlos Santos - 20 y.o. brother, works at the canning factory. He's got a pregnant girlfriend and they live in a low-rent place over off the wharf area." Nina reviews out loud.

"Okay so then the parents - Carlos senior, is in prison for negligent homicide, which looks like it was likely self-defense. The mother, Maria is a sous chef at The Midtown Hotel." Jane says running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Nina, can you look into the father and get some background on who he killed and how it happened. Maybe we have a family member revenging the death." Jane asks, posing a possible scenario. "I'm going to that salon and see what I can find out about Ana."

"Maur?" Jane says as she enters the coroner's office unannounced as usual.

Looking up from her laptop, Maura smiles at the detective, "Yes, Jane."

"Let's go to lunch and get Medi/Pedis." Jane says crossing the room to stand in front of her.

"Okay," Maura says slowly. "That's not peculiar at all, Jane. Sure." She adds, then lifts her laptop lid back up and resumes her work.

"Maura, I'm serious." Jane says leaning down across the desk to get eye level with the doctor.

"Excuse me for not understanding Jane. I can't even get you to get a Mani/Ped on a Saturday, why would you be willing to leave work in the middle of the day for one?" She counters.

"Maria Santos worked at a salon in Mid-town and I thought if we'd get more out of them if we posed as customers. And one look at my nails will blow my cover, but you they'll believe." She explains.

"Okay but which salon? I need to make sure they have a good rating". She says focused back on her laptop.

* * *

"Now what is our cover story again?" Jane asks as they stand outside of the salon.

"Jane seriously, I've got this. Just go with it." Maura says heading into the salon.

"Yes, may I help you?" The receptionist asks sizing up the two women who just entered the salon.

"My friend has an important meeting tomorrow and, well, look at her?" Maura says grabbing Jane's hand and holding it out for inspection. "Her feet are just as bad. I am trying to help her," she pauses as if to say obviously she needs my help" and well, honestly I can't help her until these are well, not this."

"I completely understand." The receptionist says, looking at Jane carefully. "Hmm, we're a little short-staffed today. One of our best technicians is out. But give me a minute and I'll see what I can work out for you." She says disappearing around the corner.

"Maura! That was not the plan." Jane says annoyed.

"Yes, but trust me, they will be so focused on fixing you, you can ask them anything!" She says pleased with herself.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've been thrown to the wolves." Jane asks.

* * *

Back at the station, Jane walks into the cafe to get coffee and Angela screams, "Jane! Oh my god, look at your nails."

"Ma! It's not a big deal. Shhh." Jane tries to calm her down, but the woman is holding her hands up and examining them.

Pulling her hands away Jane says, "It was for a case."

"Jane there's no reason to be ashamed that you wanted nice nails. A woman like you, should be paying more attention to these things, they are important..." Angela begins.

"Ma! Seriously, it was work. I'm investigating the death of a nail technician and Maura and I went to the salon to talk with her co-workers." Jane says losing patience. "And what do you mean, 'women like me?'. Single?"

Rolling her eyes, Angela goes back behind the counter to help a customer. There's no use talking to her daughter about these things and she knows it, may as well go back to work.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen, Jane sits at her desk and begins to make notes from her interviews at the salon.

Nina walks over and glancing at Jane's nails, quickly suppresses a smile. "Um, how did it go detective?"

"It was fine. I found out that Ana Santos was seeing Nick Vardos, a security guard at The Midtown Hotel." Jane says turning to face the young analyst.

"Okay, that's not far from here, did you go over there yet?" Nina asks.

"Not yet, I was going to take Korsack. Do you know where he is?" The detective asks glancing around the room.

"I think he's downstairs talking with Chang about something." Nina replies, "Let me look into Vardos before you head out." She adds walking back over to her desk.

"Okay, I'll go see what Korsack is working on." Jane replies, already on her feet and headed downstairs.

* * *

"What's up Korsack?" Jane says entering the lab and finding Maura and Susie bent over a microscope deep in conversation.

Before the Sargent can respond, Maura does. "You just got your first break in the case Detectives. It's a match."

"What's a match? Would someone please fill me in?" Jane asks quite annoyed by being out of the loop on her own investigation.

"The bullet that killed Ana Santos was fired from the same gun that was used in the negligent homicide case that put her father behind bars." Maura replies. "Good work, Susie," she adds.

"Well, that doesn't make sense at all. Korsack can you call Myers in evidence and find out what happened to that weapon, Nina has the case file upstairs." She asks, tapping her fingers against her lips thinking.

Korsack and Susie do a double take when they see her nails. Exchanging questioning glances, Korsack shrugs and heads upstairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." She calls out after him. Turing back to the Doctor she asks, "Maura can you print out that report for me?"

All but laughing that Jane completely missed the surprised looks on everyone's faces, she suppresses a smile and just nods yes and heads into her office.

"Did you see their faces Maur?" Jane asks as soon as they are safe in her office. "Everyone is going to give me grief over these nails. Can you just help me get this stuff off now?"

"Oh Jane, I don't have the right solution to remove that polish. You'll need to go back to the salon, but don't it looks great. People are just surprised is all, they'll get used to it and it will be no big deal, I promise." Maura says crossing over to her friend and holding her hands up so she can admire them again.

"The report Maura?" She says impatiently pulling her hands away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jane your cover story was completely unbelievable. One look at my nails and they would know that I was lying. Your nails on the other hand," she pauses, "other hand, that's funny!" she says laughing at her joke.

"Fine, whatever. I get it Maur and it worked." Jane admits reluctantly. "But how long do I have to wear this stuff?"

Well, it should last a week or more. It would be a shame to remove it when it still looks very nice." Maura replies, taking a sip of her wine.

Making a face, Jane reaches over and picks up her beer, but before she can take a sip, her phone rings.

"Rizzoli." She says answering it. "Okay, sure. 15 minutes?"

Reluctantly setting the practically full beer back down, she looks over at Maura. "Korsack's found something he wants me to look at. I've got to take a rain check on dinner." She says going over to retrieve her gun from the lock box.

"Just come back and eat later, I'll put a plate in the warming bin for you." Maura says walking over to the detective and smoothing out her jacket collar.

"Are you sure? If it's late, I'll just stay at my place, no reason for us both to lose sleep tonight." Jane says, pulling Maura in for a hug goodbye.

Watching the detective leave, Maura smiles to herself. She's always known that she was attracted to the Italian, but lately she's realizing that the other woman is exhibiting signs of mutual attraction. I wonder if Jane realizes what she's doing, she asks herself.

* * *

In the car, Jane takes a moment to collect herself. What the hell, she thinks. Its not the first time, that she's almost kissed Maura goodbye, but lately she's caught herself not only calling Maura's place home, but actually forgetting that she's got a place of her own. Backing out of the driveway, Jane decides that she's going to have to find a way to discuss this with the doctor, because she's pretty sure it's mutual. Maura hasn't even bothered to date anyone since Jack and to be honest after Casey, Jane hasn't even looked at another person that way.

"Okay Korsack, what'd ya find?" She asks walking back into the bullpen.

"It's what Nina found. The guy that was killed supposedly by Carlos Santos senior, was a pretty low level drug dealer. It was Carlos' bad luck that the altercation occurred in front of only a few witnesses. And they all had motive to lie." Korsack begins.

"Lie? So what do we think happened?" Jane asks.

"The dealer is harassing Ana on the street, young Carlos steps up to defend his sister and gets a beat down from the dealer's friends. He goes home and Carlos Senior takes one look at his kid's face and he flies out the door to find the guys responsible. Unarmed, he shoves the kid and tells him to leave his family alone. The dealer pulls out a gun and the dad manages to take it away from him." That's the part of the story where everyone agrees, now here's the witnesses version of what happened next, "They struggle some more and Carlos gets the best of the dealer, still holding the gun, he tells the dealer that it's over and the dealer says it won't be over, it's his block. So Carlos shoots him point blank, the dealer just lying on the sidewalk unarmed."

"Okay, well that explains why he's in prison, but how is that negligent homicide?" Jane asks confused.

"There was a deal. The prosecutor must have known it was self defense, but the defense attorney was inexperienced, so they plead it out." Korsack suggests.

"God, I hope you're wrong, that's awful. Okay, so who caught the case here?" She asks, then adds. "Let me guess Crow and Murphy?"

Touching his finger to his nose, Korsack says, "Bingo. And this was 2005, Crow was going through a bad divorce."

"Okay but that still doesn't explain how the gun gets out of evidence and back on the street." Jane observes.

"The gun was sold for scrap four months ago." Nina says walking into the bullpen. "Apparently, every ten years, they clean out the evidence room and scrap all the weapons from closed cases." She explains.

"Okay, so have we been able to track the scrap dealer yet?" Jane asks the young analyst.

"Yes and no." Nina says walking over to stand between the two detective's desks. "Yes, the scrap dealer on record is J&amp;M Scrap metal. No, because J &amp; M scrap metal doesn't exist."

"Wait, how did they get a scrap contract from BPD if they don't exist?" Korsack asks the obvious question.

"That's what I'm trying to find out now, but since its after hours no one's around to ask." Nina explains.

"Okay well tomorrow is Friday, so we need to meet in here first thing and see what we can find out." Jane says standing up to stretch her back. "This is enough for one day guys, go home." She adds.

* * *

Sitting in front of Maura's house, Jane looks at the time. It's really not too late and she's starving, so she decides to head in, hoping that she can avoid any personal relationship conversations until the weekend.

Unlocking the door as quietly as possible, Jane is surprised to see the doctor curled up on the end of the couch, dozing.

Quietly she puts her gun in the lock box, shaking her head when she sees Maura's gun already there. It's taking some getting used to but Jane finally stops reacting to the gun each time she opens the box.

Sitting her dinner on the island, Jane pops a piece of pasta into her mouth, it tastes so good, that she can't help but moan.

Which of course wakes the sleeping Doctor up. "Jane?" She asks looking around the room.

"Right here Maura! Oh my god, your Alfredo sauce is better than Ma's but don't tell her I said that." Jane exclaims. Then reaching into the fridge, she grabs a bottle of Peroni. Uncapping it, she is surprised to find Maura right at her side.

"Its the Bianco, a good Alfredo should have a dry white wine base. That's actually my only complaint about your Mother's cooking, she doesn't use any wine in her sauces." Maura says reaching over and taking a small forkful and savoring it."

"Hey, that's mine. Didn't you eat without me?" Jane says taking the fork away from her and pulling the plate away from the honey blonde.

"Yes, I did. But it's really good." Maura says crossing over to the fridge and pulling out the pitcher of filtered water and pouring herself and Jane a glass.

Watching Jane eat a few bites, Maura smiles at her. It's really amazing that someone who loves food so much can possibly stay that skinny, she thinks to herself.

"Maur, this is fantastic warmed up. I can't imagine what it was like when it was fresh. Sorry that I had to go back in." Jane apologizes.

"Oh it's fine, Jane. Did you get a break on the case?" She asks.

"Not exactly, it just keeps getting more complicated. But tomorrow I'm going to The Midtown Hotel to interview the Mother and the boyfriend. Maybe something will come of that. In the meantime, maybe we could just watch a little TV and relax a bit." Jane replies, moving over to rinse of her dish in the sink before sticking it in the dishwasher.

Maura smiles again, watching the Italian move around her house like it's her home. She still marvels at the whole concept of sharing her space with someone and enjoying it. The few times in the past when she's had guests, she's always waiting for them to leave so she can have her space back. And she's always felt that way, even with Ian. But this friendship with Jane is different than anything she's ever experienced before. Sure she is attracted to her, you'd have to be dead not to find Jane Rizzoli attractive. But it's more than that. Jane just assumed this place in her life and Maura just let her.

Walking past the doctor, Jane takes her hand and leads her back to the couch.

"Maybe we can just find something relaxing to watch, Jane. That Hell's Kitchen show is too stressful, too much yelling." Maura says sitting down beside her.

"Oh wait, here you go. Jetsetters. It's all about traveling to exotic places and staying in super expensive and odd hotels." Jane says setting the remote down, pleased with herself.

"Oh, I've never seen this." Maura says snuggling up beside Jane.

Glancing down, Jane is a little surprised to have the woman so close to her. Not complaining, just another reason why they need to talk. Their comfort level with each other is getting a bit ridiculous, she thinks as she stretches out her arm across the back of the sofa, effectively putting her arm around the honey blonde, unwittingly making her own point.

Maura tucks her feet underneath her. Intrigued by this show she's never even heard of before showcasing some incredibly inventive and exotic locations, that even she's never heard of. Glancing over to the raven haired detective beside her, she has to admit, that they've gotten rather comfortable with each other lately. With neither of them dating anyone, they've gotten pretty domestic with each other. Jane even remember to put the trash bin out this week on her own. Now Jane's got her arm across the back of the couch and is idly toying with a lock of her hair.

"Oh wait, this one's in Mexico. The Matlali Hotel. Jane, this looks incredible. And we can fly there without crossing water." She says countering Jane's last objection up front.

"Oh wait, what about Papaya Playa? That looks way more comfortable to me and its beach front, Maur." Jane says trying to hide her excitement about a trip to Mexico.

"Wait, you'd go to Mexico with me?" Maura asks sitting up and facing her.

"Uh, what?" Jane says suddenly confused.

"Jane, we should take a vacation together." Maura states clearly.

"Uh, okay. But no offense Maur, that Matlali Hotel is a spa and those rooms all had king-sized bed so it seems like more of a couples thing you know?" Jane points out.

"Oh, so you'll go on vacation with me, but you don't want to spend time with me?" Maura says confused.

"That's not what I said at all, but look the Papaya Playa has two bedroom beach cabanas, so we'd be alone but still together." Jane points out. Desperate to get herself out of the conversation. "Hey look how late it is, we should probably call it a night." She says yawning for emphasis.

Reaching for the remote, Maura turns off the TV and looks at Jane carefully, trying to determine her angle. Is she suggesting the more rustic place because she doesn't think I'll want to go there? She thinks to herself.

"I've actually never stayed in a beach cabana, that could be fun." She says picking up their glasses and heading in to set them in dishwasher. Pausing at the island, she watches the dark haired woman, make her way from the front door to the side door, ensuring each is locked. Then glancing over to Maura before setting the alarm.

Climbing the stairs behind the honey-blonde Jane shakes her head, this is not normal she tells herself, as she realizes yet again how comfortable she is in Maura's house. At the top of the stairs, Maura goes left to her room and Jane goes right to the guest room. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Jane goes to the dresser to pull out some sleepwear and to her surprise the drawer is practically empty.

Walking down the hall, she calls out to Maura before entering her room, "Maura where's my stuff?" She asks entering the bedroom.

"What?" Maura asks peeking out of the master bathroom in just her bra and underwear.

Turning around quickly to avert her gaze from the beautiful body of the doctor, Jane repeats herself. "Where's my stuff? I thought I left shorts and stuff to sleep in, but there aren't any in the dresser." She adds.

"You stayed over quite a bit lately are you sure that you haven't taken them home? I keep telling you to just throw in with my laundry and Ann Marie will wash them and put them back in the drawer." Maura says amused by Jane's reaction to seeing her in her undergarments.

"I'm not comfortable having your maid wash my clothes Maur, that's just I don't know weird." She says.

"Well, it's not like she's doing anything special, she's already washing my things." Maura points out.

"Okay, maybe I'll do it. But can you just give me something to wear tonight then?" Jane asks turning around, then turning back around when she remembers Maura isn't dressed.

"Jane, it's no big deal. I'm perfectly covered up. Why are you acting like I'm naked?" Maura asks teasing her about her shyness.

Turning around Jane tries to act normal, but Maura's body is very distracting. Her breasts are perfect, what C cups? She wonders, then realizes that she's now staring at her friend's breasts.

Maura turns to open her dresser and now Jane gasps, because as amazing as Maura's breasts are her ass is utter perfection. Shaking her head, she says impatiently. "Maura, just anything is fine."

"Jane, I'm just trying to find something that you'll be comfortable," she says holding up a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Those are perfect." Jane says snatching them away and heading out of the room.

"Jane, wait..." Maura says turning around with the matching camisole. Following her down the hall, Maura enters the guest room and stops talking. Jane is standing there in her tank top putting on the pajama bottoms. "Oh, sorry." Maura says after realizing that she's barged in on her friend. "Here's the top." She says handing it out to Jane, but turning her head because she knows that Jane's not comfortable with her seeing her like this. But wow, her legs are so toned and beautiful, Maura can't help but think how gorgeous her friend would be at the beach in a bikini.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to wear my tank top." Jane says stepping into the pants and tying the drawstring. "Maura now you're practically naked here in my room. Is this how it will be in Mexico? You just walking around naked all the time?" Jane teases.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." She says playfully and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Nina, where are we on the scrap metal company contract?" Jane asks as she approaches the analyst's desk.

"I'm waiting for a call back from the comptroller's office." She replies.

"Okay keep me posted." Jane says heading back to the bullpen. "Hey Korsack, are you ready to go to The Midtown and talk with the boyfriend with me?" She asks.

"No Jane, I've got the brother and his girlfriend coming in this morning. It was the only time they could do the interview." He explains.

"Okay, well I'll see if Frankie can go with me." Jane says. Not sure where her brother is, since he's not answering his phone, Jane decides to go down to the cafe and see if he's there.

"Hey Ma, have you seen Frankie?" She asks as she enters the cafe.

"No Jane, I haven't. But you look nice today baby." She replies.

"Thanks Ma. Okay, damn. I need to find Frankie." She says turning around and running into Maura.

"What do you need Frankie for?" Maura asks. "He and Susie just went...out side of the office."

Although Maura can't lie, the look from Jane indicates she should not be specific about Frankie's whereabouts in front of Angela.

Angela looks at her skeptically, making a note to grill Frankie later, she decides to let the doctor off the hook.

"I need to go interview the Mother and the boyfriend," Jane explains.

"Then I'll come with you. I'm free this morning." Maura says. "Let me get my purse and I'll met you out front."

"Okay, that works." Jane says a little confused that Maura offered to join her so quickly.

* * *

Driving over, Jane realizes that Maura was excited to come with her, because it's her first chance to be back up to her.

"Maura, do you have any questions about what we're doing?" Jane asks as she parks the car.

"No Jane. We're just going to talk with Ana's mother Maria and her boyfriend Nick, try to understand her life and hopefully figure out how she became a target for murder." Maura replies.

"Okay, so let's go in." Jane says opening her door and getting out of the car.

* * *

Flashing her badge to the front desk, Jane asks for Nick Vardos and is told that he's not at work today. So then she asks for Maria Santos and is told to wait.

A few minutes later, an official from the Hotel comes out to talk to her.

"Detective Rizzoli?" He asks approaching the two women.

"Yes." Jane says extending her hand.

"I'm Tom Reynolds, Chief of Security for the Midtown Hotel. Can I help you with something?" he asks.

"No Mr Reynolds, you can't. We are needing to talk with two of your employees regarding personal matter. Do you know how we can reach Nick Vardos and Maria Santos?" She asks.

"Have you tried their homes?" He asks annoyed that the police would come to the hotel to talk to his employees about personal issues.

"We have. With no success." She admits. "Did you know Ana Santos?" Jane asks, trying a different tact.

Mr Reynolds pauses a moment, then to her surprise he shoves her and runs through the lobby.

"Ah damn it!" She says running after him.

Maura quickly assesses the situation and runs out the side door to the alley. She moves to the rear exit and waits a moment, then draws her weapon.

In a moment, Mr Reynolds comes around the corner and stops dead in his tracks, with Jane right on his heels. The detective quickly shoves him against the building and cuffs him.

"Nice work Maura, how did you know he'd come down the alley?" Jane asks.

"Oh, the Boston Pops had a benefit here and this side exit is where the none VIPs enter and exit. The employee parking is right over there," she says pointing to a side lot.

Following her gaze, Jane gets an idea. "Why did you run Tom?" She asks.

He glares at her. "Am I under arrest Detective?" He asks.

"Not yet, but you need to explain why your response to that question was to run?" She asks him.

"Okay, then I'm taking you in for questioning." She says nodding to Maura, who puts her gun back in her thigh holster.

Jane watches her then gives her the look that says, 'really?'

* * *

"Maura, a thigh holster? Isn't that really uncomfortable?" Jane asks as they walk back down the hall after depositing Tom Reynolds into an interrogation room.

"Not really, I kind of like having it there. I feel pretty badass." Maura admits, pulling up her skirt to reveal the holster.

"Maura!" Jane says pulling her skirt back down and pushing her against the wall.

"Yes Jane?" The doctor says thickly, eyes dark. Fighting the desire from Jane pushing her against the wall and putting her hand on her leg when she pulled the skirt down.

"Uh, well...no one uh, needs to know that you're carrying. I mean.." Flustered and making no sense, Jane just stops talking for a minute to sort out what just happened.

"Jane?" Maura asks softly. "Is this necessary?"

Taking a minute to realize that she's still standing pressed up against Maura with her hand on her thigh.

"Uh, no. Sorry." Jane says confused. "Yes, that holster is good. Not noticeable at all."

Taking a moment to observe the completely flustered detective, Maura notes that they both were completely turned on by the holster.

"Okay, so I'll go back to the lab now." Maura says, moving carefully and reluctantly away from Jane's body.

"Sure. Yeah." Jane says turning to lean back on the wall, watching Maura walk away.

What the hell is happening to me, Jane wonders.

* * *

Back in her office, Maura goes into her bathroom, to remove the thigh holster and secure her weapon in the lock box that she keeps in there. Taking a moment to remember the feeling of Jane's body pressed against her and the heat of her hand on her thigh. Taking a deep breath, Maura shakes her head to clear it and then re-enters her office.

"Oh, Jane?" she says surprised to see the detective, "I, uh, thought you were interviewing Mr Reynolds.

Without a word, Jane moves to press Maura against the bathroom door and kisses her passionately.

"Jane!" Maura says looking over to see if her office door is closed, noting that not only is the door closed, but the blinds are drawn.

"Jeez Maura." Jane says pulling back to breathe. "I-I-I don't know..."

"Shh, Jane. It's..." Maura tries to explain, but can't help but deepen the kiss and wrap herself around the tall detective.

Moving over to the couch with the doctor wrapped around her, Jane leans over and gracefully lowers Maura to the couch, then realizing what they are doing she pulls away embarrassed.

"Maur...I'm sorry, I just..." she starts to apologize.

"Jane don't.." Maura stops her and pulls her down beside her. "This has been inevitable, we're inevitable. Don't you feel that?" She asks.

Shaking her head a moment, the detective seems dazed. "I just, I need to get back upstairs." Jane says stumbling to her feet.

"Jane, we need to talk about this." Maura says as Jane makes her way out the door.

At the door, Jane turns around with dark brown eyes blazing with desire, "Don't worry, we're going to do more than talk tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: While I appreciate the guest pointing out that the term 'gypsy' may be culturally insensitive. All I can say is that I have a little experience with this community in Wichita, Ks and they didn't care, as long as it wasn't used negatively. **

**My Boston research led me to discover My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding on TLC. I've read multiple interviews with the designer and she freely refers this community as Gypsy. In addition, I have searched the term gypsy and even found a website .org which helps people trace their ethnic heritage. If anyone from this community is offended, I will rewrite this immediately. **

**Oh and I google crime stuff all the time to find interesting surnames. I had no intention when I started this story to have it be a lesson in Romany/gypsy/traveler community.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Nina, what did you find out about Tom Reynolds? Jane asks returning to the office.

"His brother works at Northeastern Correctional, which is where the father is doing his time." She replies to the detective.

"Interesting. So maybe this has something to do with Carlos Senior?" Jane observes.

"There's more though, Nick Vardos has a sexual harassment complaint on file with the state." The analyst begins.

"Against who?" Jane asks.

"The complaint is sealed, pending investigation." Nina explains.

"What? It's sealed? They don't usually seal those complaints unless..." Jane says thinking out loud. Then moving over to sit at her desk, she picks up her phone.

"Jamie Barber?" Jane says as the call connects.

"Jane Rizzoli?" She asks, "You don't call, you don't text... let me guess, this is work?"

"Let me take you to lunch?" The detective asks.

"Lunch, lunch? Like in a restaurant lunch?" Jamie asks, still trying to determine why the lanky detective is calling her after three months of radio silence.

"Yes, I'll swing by your office and pick you up. We can go that Mediterranean Cafe down the block from you." Jane replies smoothly, ignoring the reference to their past relationship. "It is work, but it'd be great to see you and you get a free lunch." she adds.

"I'll just meet you there Detective. About 1:00?" Jamie responds, curious about seeing the Italian again.

"Great and Jamie?" Jane pauses, unsure how to ask, "Any chance you could look up a case file for me and maybe pass along some info at lunch?

"You're pushing it Rizzoli!" She says, then adds, "Give me the number?

* * *

"You look beautiful as always!" Jane says hugging the petite investigator for the Commonwealth.

"Flattery, Jane?" Jamie says pulling back to look at her face.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth," the detective says sweetly.

"Let's get seated, I can tell that I need to be an arms length away to resist your charms today." She says waving to the hostess. "Can we sit back there?" She asks pointing to her usual table.

After ordering lunch, Jamie looks over at Jane and says, "Are you still seeing her?"

"What?" Jane asks.

"I assume that you met someone and that's why our 'friendship' was put on hold." She states running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Oh, well that's kind of complicated, so the easy answer is yes." Jane says looking down at the table.

"Hmm, okay." Jamie says considering that reply before continuing, "So this really is about The Midtown Hotel Sexual Harassment case, the one that's sealed?" Jamie says assuming a more professional approach to the detective.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the case? The accuser Nick Vardos' girlfriend was murdered two days ago. Nick Vardos and the victim's mother both work at the Hotel and we haven't been able to locate them. I went to the Hotel this morning and spoke with the Chief of Security, Tom Reynolds, who bolted out the door when I asked him about their whereabouts and if he knew the victim." Jane explains.

"What's the victim's name?" Jamie asks, picking up her water glass to take a sip.

"Ana Santos." Jane replies

Practically spitting out the water, Jamie tries to still her reaction. Taking a moment to compose herself, Jamie asks, "The mother's name is Maria?"

"How do you know that?" Jane asks.

"We need to go back to my office, I think I can get that file released to you for your investigation." Jamie says as their food arrives.

* * *

"Tell me about your relationship with Ana Santos?" Jane asks the surely Chief of Security.

"I want an attorney." He replies.

"Interesting, isn't it Korsack?" Jane says turning to her partner.

"I'd have to agree Jane." Korsack replies.

"Korsack, do you think he wants an attorney because of Ana's murder or the other thing?" Jane says casually.

"Oh, I bet it's a little of both." Korsack replies. "Obviously he's deep in this, he tried to run from you when he wasn't even being questioned."

"Wait, I want to make it clear that I didn't know that Ana was dead when you asked about her." Reynolds can't help but say in his own defense.

"I thought you wanted an attorney?" Korsack says to him.

"I do, but I don't want you guys to think I had anything to do with a murder." He says defensively. "I may not be the best guy out there, but I'm not a murderer!"

"So you draw the line at sexual harassment?" Jane asks sarcastically.

"I didn't sexually harass anyone. I-I-It was a misunderstanding." Reynolds replies. "Look, I thought he was gay, so I hit on his girlfriend, is that really such a big deal?"

"You hit on your employee's girlfriend?" Korsack questions.

"Yeah, she's hot and sweet. I just, I guess I thought since she was being nice to me..." Reynolds begins to explain.

Interrupting him, Jane says, "You do realize that she was being nice to her boyfriend's boss and not to you, right?"

Stammering, Reynolds looks down and admits, "I do now."

"Tom you need to tell us everything that you know about Ana and Nick Vardos and get in front of this." Korsack advises him.

"D-don't I need a lawyer?" He asks.

"Not if you didn't kill her." Jane responds challenging him. "Where were you and what were you doing on Tuesday evening around 10 pm?"

"Let's see, Tuesday the Bruins were playing the Sharks in San Jose, the game started late and I was with friends watching the game at Harry's Hockey Bar." Reynolds replies.

"Just write it all down and we'll verify it. If it all checks out, you'll be out of here in an hour or so Mr Reynolds." Jane replies, clearly frustrated.

* * *

"Nina, did you find anything between James Reynolds and the Santos'?" Jane asks returning to the bullpen.

"No, but James just bought a new fishing boat and paid cash for it." Nina replies, "$28,000 cash."

"Corrections doesn't pay that well." Jane replies. "Keep digging, that's not enough to get a warrant for his phone records."

"I did get the victim's phone records and there are two numbers that I can't identify. I gave them to Frankie and he's trying to track down who bought them." Nina adds.

"Okay, send him a photo of Tom and James. One of them probably bought one of those phones and I'm betting on James." The detective replies.

"Jane come on, we're going to Mass Gen, we finally located Maria Santos." Korsack says hanging up his phone. "She's in the ICU."

"Take Maura, I'm going to meet up with Frankie and see if we can track down Vardos." Jane says, grabbing her phone and keys, then to Nina, "Tell him to text me his location."

* * *

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth and we are investigating this woman's daughter's murder." Maura explains to the ICU Nurse Manager.

"Her daughter was murdered?" The nurse says turning pale.

"Yes. Do you know anything about it?" Korsack asks.

"N-no, but this woman was brought in to the ER two nights ago by a young guy." The nurse explains, "She had no ID, so we couldn't identify her until today. The guy slipped into her room and left her purse. We caught it on our camera, but we still don't know who he is."

"Can I see that video?" Korsack asks.

"Sure, I'll have to call security and have them show it to you." The nurse replies.

"Dr Isles, I'll go look at the security footage and maybe you can look over Mrs. Santos' chart and find out why she's here?" Korsack says, looking at the Nurse.

"I just need to make a phone call to make sure that I can release the patient information to you Dr Isles." The nurse says apologizing for making her wait.

"I understand. I'll wait right here for you." Maura replies smiling.

* * *

"It would appear that Maria Santos was given a near fatal dose of Flunitrazepam." Maura explains to Jane.

They are now upstairs in the bullpen reviewing their findings from the afternoon.

"So she was rufied?" Jane says incredulously. "And dropped off at the hospital by Nick Vardos?"

"Who we still haven't located." Nina adds.

"Vardo is the Romany word for wagon, the surname is typically used by English Romany people." Maur explains. "In fact Boston has a rich history of Romany people. 'My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding' on TLC stars a Boston area designer who has made her name by designing dresses for the Romany or Gypsy community here in Boston."

"Really Maur, gypsies?" Jane says sarcastically venting her frustration as usual.

"Jane the term gypsy is used to refer to many cultural groups who are 'travelers'. There are Hungarian, Irish, Scottish, English, German and even Spanish communities who have bands of people referred to as gypsies." Maura replies.

Not waiting for Jane to roll her eyes, Maura turns to leave, "Oh and Jane, I know just who to call to help us." She adds before walking out.

Watching her walk away, Jane runs her hands through her curly locks and sighs. "Nina see if you can find us a contact in the Romany/Gypsy community," she asks.

* * *

"I'm guessing that you just got off the phone with Sondra Celli?" Jane asks from the doorway to Maura's office.

"Yes, Sondra and I go way back. She's been a great supporter of the Isle's Foundation Charity Ball for the past seven years." Maura explains.

"What did she know about the Vardos' family." Jane asks.

"It's a large family, so she asked me for a photo and I didn't want to overstep, so I told her that we would stop by her studio." Maura says stepping around her desk to lean back on it.

What time are we meeting her?" Jane asks, trying to focus on the doctor's face and not think about their earlier encounter and whether the doctor is wearing the thigh holster again.

"10 am tomorrow for brunch." Maura says running her tongue over her bottom lip nervously.

"Brunch? I thought you said we're stopping by her studio." Jane rolls her eyes before she crosses the room. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" She says softly, her voice thick with desire.

"Maybe." Maura says, standing up away from the desk. Her eyes on the detective's lips.

"I'm almost done upstairs. Meet me at my apartment in an hour, we, uh, need to talk." Jane says pulling herself out of Maura's spell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Knocking on the door to Jane's apartment, Maura is a little nervous. Things with Jane had been simmering, but they seem to be at a boiling point and she's not really sure how Jane is handling it.

The door opens and Jane is standing there in jeans and magenta v-neck t-shirt, from her endless collection of v-neck t-shirts. She looks gorgeous and Maura pauses for a moment.

"Maura?" Jane says waving her hand in front of her and then reaching out to gently pull her by the arm to enter.

"You look gorgeous Jane. That is a great color on you." Maura says entering the room and trying to respond normally to her friend, which is a bit difficult considering what happened and almost happened in her office earlier.

As the doctor enters and gets settled. Jane goes over to the kitchen and pours them both a glass of wine. Walking past Maura to sit on the couch, Jane sets the wine glasses down and pats the seat beside her. Maura, still unsure what to expect from the Italian, carefully sits down beside her.

Jane hands Maura a glass of wine and then holds hers up for a toast. "Sláinte!" Maura always gives the same Irish toast word, since she found out about her Irish Mob father.

Then tasting the wine, she carefully rolls it over her tongue, befor asking, "Jane is this the Chilean Cabernet that we had the first time you brought wine to my house?"

"It is." Jane replies, happy that Maura recalls that evening and the wine. "I spent a lot of time picking out that wine and when you said how much you liked it, I think that's the first time I realized that I could fall in love with you." Jane says staring at her intently.

"I was not a fan of Cabernet wine. But you introduced me to this one and it changed me. It changed my palate. Now I enjoy Spanish and Chilean wines, so of course, I remember it." Maura explains. "And it also changed the way I looked at you. Jane no one before you, ever made such an effort to know me. So it was easy for me to fall for you."

As she finishes speaking, Jane's lips cover hers softly but firmly. As Maura relaxes into the kiss, Jane's hand cups her face and she can feel the Italian's smile through the kiss. Reaching up to run her fingers through those luscious curls, Maura moans slightly as Jane pulls her closer. Then suddenly it stops.

"Maura, I-I-we can't do this." Jane says shaking her head and moving back on the couch.

"Jane, then why the hell did you start it?" Maura asks angrily. Standing up and moving to put her heels, she grabs her purse and jacket and turns to storm out of the apartment, only to find Jane blocking her way.

"Hear me out. Please Maura." Jane says softly.

"I'm listening." Maura says, still standing at the door with her things.

"Being with me will put you in danger. Remember what Hoyt did? Maura I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you because of me." Jane explains.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Not to mention, my birth father is an Irish Mob boss and it's just as likely that something could happen to you as a result of me." Maura points out. "Figure it out Jane and let me know." She makes to leave again.

"Wait you're right and my answer to that is that I can take care of myself, which is also true of you." Jane says thinking out loud and taking a deep breath, she realizes that the honey blonde is still pissed off. That's when Jane realizes..."Wait Maura is this between us explain your sudden interest in carrying a firearm?"

Annoyed by the implication, but knowing that there is truth to it, Maura decides to explain it. "Okay, let's talk about this." She says going back over to the table and setting her things down.

Back on the couch, Maura takes a breath and turns to Jane. "I enjoy having you at my house. I've never had someone at my house that I didn't want them to leave, but you. I always want you to stay. And if you stay, I need to be comfortable having a gun in my home. So to get comfortable with having a gun in my home I decided to buy a gun and take the appropriate classes to be a responsible gun owner." She explains. "Then I found out that I actually enjoy shooting and I am quite good at it."

"You are very good at it." Jane adds complimenting her.

"Thank you." Maura says relaxing a bit now, she reaches over and takes another sip of her wine.

"Your house does feel like home to me and it has for a while now. I don't think I've ever been as comfortable with someone else as I am with you Maura." Jane confesses. Then leaning forward, she asks, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Jane you're impossible." Maura says leaning in to kiss her.

Unwilling to take a chance on messing this up again, Jane decides to keep her words at a minimum and so she wraps her arms around the doctor and pulls her in tightly. Maura gasps at the contact and Jane takes that opportunity to plunge her tongue in and explore. Maura deepens the kiss and suddenly, Jane's hands are moving up her back scorching her skin and setting her on fire.

"Uh, wait Jane." Maura says pulling her mouth away to talk. But Jane just moves to continue kissing her neck and sucking lightly on her pulse point. "Jane? What is going on?" Maura says trying to disengage the Italian.

"I've waited too long to do this Maura, I'm not stopping now." Jane says moving a hand down the back of the skirt and pushing the smaller woman down on the couch.

"I'm not going to let you stop if you continue this," Maura threatens, flushed with desire.

Stopping a moment, Jane leans back, then pulls her top off over her head and then looks down at Maura, who is unbuttoning her own blouse as quickly as she can. Jane helps her remove it and then wastes no time in unclasping her bra and marveling at the perfect breasts she finds underneath. Moving to cup each breast and hold it up to her mouth, Jane pushes the honey blonde back down on the couch and climbs on top of her.

Maura still in a bit of a shock at Jane's eagerness and initiative and pinned down by the lanky detective, it's about all she can do to reach around and unhook the bra and remove it from Jane's body. Then just as she is about to suggest that they move this to the bedroom. Jane stands up and looks at her with swollen lips. "Maura I want this, I want this with you." She says thickly and holds out her hands to help Maura up off the couch. "Let me show you how much." She says leading the way into her bedroom.

Reaching around to unzip her tight skirt as she walks, Maura steps out of it as she enters the bedroom. Turning around Jane smiles and says," my god Maura, your body is amazing and beautiful and I'm sorry that I ever said you couldn't walk around naked in front of me."

Taking a moment to shed the rest of her own garments, Jane quickly moves back to kiss Maura and pull her in tightly. Gasping at how amazing it feels to be pressed up against her, Jane is surprised when the smaller woman spins her around and pushes onto the bed, then climbs on top of her. "

Turn about is fair play, Jane." Maura says smiling, then moving in to kiss down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point until the detective moans. "D-don't leave any marks, Maura, please oh.." Jane trails off as Maura moves down to her suck and tease her breasts and taut nipples, rubbing her wetness on Jane's thigh as she moves down the long, toned body. Jane can't resist moving her hands to cup the perfect ass of and then moving her long fingers, she explores the wet folds and teases them until Maura moans. "J-Jane, wait. I'm going to... OH, god."

Jane moves her hand to the front of the doctor's center and now Maura is unable to continue to focus on Jane. Sitting up, she straddles Jane as she maintains three fingers inside her and massages her clit with her thumb. It has been a long time since Maura has been with an experienced lover like this and she can't believe that she so close to coming undone. "Jane...faster, more." Then suddenly tensing up she arches her back. Then slumps down onto Jane's chest to catch her breath.

Still trembling with the aftershocks, Jane lays still breathing along with her and waiting for her to relax. After a couple of minutes, Jane carefully removes her hand and Maura slowly begins kissing her way down, sucking and teasing the taut nipples again, but not stopping there, she continues to trail hot kisses down to Jane's slender thighs. Shifting her weight over to lay alongside her, Maura softly teases her fingers along the inside of each thigh causing Jane to open her legs in anticipation. Maura leans over her and Jane feels her hot breath just inches from her wet center. Gasping as Maura's tongue suddenly begins exploring her wetness Jane cries out, "Maur, more." Smiling at the sound of her abbreviated name and the cry for more, the doctor moves between her legs and moves her hand underneath the detective, gently guiding her to lift up and then sliding two fingers into her as she begins sucking on her clit. "Oh my god, t-t-that's good baby, it feels so so good." Jane says thickly, thrashing under the doctor. Feeling the detective about to climax, Maura slows down her tempo and moves back up her body to kiss her lips.

"Oh Maur, I was so so close." Jane says breathlessly as Maura covers her with wet heated kisses. Just as Jane cups her chin and kisses her deeply tasting herself on the doctor's swollen lips, Maura adjusts her hand to fit three fingers in and begins stroking her clit with her thumb until Jane arches her back and begins to cry out, "Oh god Maura!" She says clenching the sheets in her fists and arching her back. Falling back down beside her, Maura remains still as Jane trembles with the little earthquakes that echo through her each time Maura moves her hand. Then feeling her relax a bit, Maura slowly removes her hand.

"Maura?" Jane asks still catching her breath.

"Yes Jane?" She replies thickly.

"What the hell took us so long to do this?" The detective asks, rolling over to embrace the doctor.

"It won't happen again." Maura says with tears shining in her eyes as she pulls Jane closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Getting up early the next morning Maura reluctantly leaves a sleeping Jane, so that she can rush home and get ready for their brunch with Sondra Celli.

Waking up the next morning in her bed naked, Jane is confused. Then she remembers going to sleep wrapped around Maura, sitting up she looks around the room and realizes that the doctor must have left. Disappointed, she grabs her phone to see what time it is and she sees a message from Maura.

_Doc: I had to run home to get dressed for brunch. I'll be back to pick you up at 10am._

_As she reads it she smiles and then the phone beeps again signaling another message._

* * *

_Doc: I set up your coffee for you!_

_Jane: That almost makes up for waking up alone. ;-/_

_Doc: Play your cards right and that won't happen tomorrow!_

Walking into the kitchen, Jane hits the button on the coffee pot and plugs her phone into the charger, then heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Dressed in her usual black suit and v-neck t-shirt, she sits out on the stoop waiting for Maura to pull up.

Maura pulls up and parks. "Why are you parking? I'm ready, let's go." Jane says as she gets out of the car.

As the doctor comes around the car, Jane immediately goes into defensive mode.

"Maura, I am not changing clothes. I am going to this brunch as police business and I am dressing for it in work clothes."

"Jane, I completely understand. However, you could at least wear one of your better suits, you are meeting a fashion designer and you don't want her focused on what you're wearing." Maura argues. "That camel suit that we had tailored for you, would be perfect to wear today. And you look gorgeous in it." She adds smiling sweetly.

"It's not here Maura it's at the cleaners." Jane says.

The doctor goes to the rear of her vehicle and pulls the suit out of the back. "I picked it up for you. Now go change."

* * *

Walking into the studio, Jane is a little taken aback by the long table set up in the middle of the room. It is beautifully set and there are place cards at each setting. "Maur, what the hell did you get me into?" Jane whispers as she pulls her aside.

"Jane, its a brunch for her Spring line. But she promised you a few minutes for an interview." Maura says smiling at a few guests who were staring at them.

Rolling her eyes, Jane can't help but laugh. She was set up perfectly. If she didn't know better, she'd think last night was part of the set up, but that, that she set up herself.

Maura walks back to the detective and hands her a mimosa and takes her hand as they walk around the studio admiring the artwork and decor.

* * *

"Ms Celli, thank you so much for making time to meet with me today." Jane begins. "I understand that you are very tied into the Romany community and we very much need to talk with this guy. He may be in danger." She explains.

"Okay, okay, show me his picture." She says.

Jane holds out her phone and shows her the photo.

"Hmm, okay. You have a real problem here Rizzoli." Sondra says after looking up from the photo. "This guy's sister just married into the Paramush family.

"What's the big deal about that?" Jane asks.

"Oskana Paramush is a civil rights attorney and his daughter just passed the bar and joined his practice. No way Nicki isn't sitting in the living room right now." Sondra says standing up.

"Sondra, thank you for time. And I look forward to seeing you at the Symphony showcase next month." Maura says leaning in and kissing the Italian designer on both cheeks.

Putting out her hand, Jane adds ,"Ms Celli, thank you for your time."

Ignoring the outstretched hand, the designer grabs the Italian detective by the face, the designer kisses her on each cheek. "You're Italian Rizzoli, you should act like it!" She says laughing.

* * *

"Okay so that went well. Thank you for a very interesting morning Maura." Jane says as they walk out to the car.

"Jane, you got exactly what you needed out of this brunch. You know where Nick Vardos is." Maura reminds her.

"You're right, now drop me off at the precinct. I need to call Nina in to research the Paramush family." Jane says as she clicks her seatbelt into place.

"Can't you just call Nina?" Maura asks. "They probably won't agree to meet with you on the weekend anyway." She adds, smiling sweetly.

"Maura it won't take that long and I do remember that we have plans tonight. I won't mess it up, I promise." Jane replies, reaching over to cover her hand.

"Trust me Detective, you don't want to miss our first official date." Maura says playfully.

"You think tonight is our first official date? So that means last night was just a hook up?" Jane teases.

"Oh wait, not if you put it that way. So tell me detective, when was our first date exactly." Maura asks, glancing sideways at her.

"First date would have been the Policeman's Ball, three years ago." Jane says confidently.

"Hmm, I disagree. It would have been the Puccini Opera the year before." Maura counters.

"What about the first year we met when I took you to the Red Sox game?" Jane counters back.

Suddenly they both begin to laugh. "So what we're saying is we've actually been dating for almost five years?" Jane asks.

"It rather sounds that way now doesn't it?" Maura admits as she comes to a stop at a traffic light, she leans over and kisses Jane.

"Maur, you know there are cameras at these intersections!" Jane says pulling away.

"Would you rather I wait until we get to BPD to kiss you goodbye?" The doctor asks.

"Oh, well no. Look just pull over here a minute then." Jane says pointing to a parking spot.

As Maura puts the car in park. Jane unfastens her seatbelt and leans across to kiss her.

Reaching down to unfasten her own seatbelt, Maura pulls the detective in a little closer and deepens the kiss.

"Whoa, maybe I should call Nina, there's no need for me to go in today." Jane says fanning herself as she looks at Maura with dark eyes.

A bit flushed herself, Maura reaches over and wipes her lipstick off of Jane's lip and puts her seatbelt back on.

"Buckle up detective, we're going back to your place." Maura says thickly.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, but I just finished a long story in the GA universe and now I'm going to work on this one. I need to figure out the damn crime so I can write the big ol' Gayzzoli ending! Stay tuned...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Okay so where are we on this? Cavanaugh wants an update by noon." Korsack says sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Ana Santos, 21 year old, nail technician from the West end, is shot and killed outside the Canning Factory where her brother works. She was there to pick him up after his shift.

Carlos Santos, 20 year old brother of Ana finds her dead in the front seat of the vehicle and calls police. He was interviewed at the scene.

Maria Santos, mother of the deceased, is at Mass Gen. Apparently she was given a near fatal dose of Rufies. Cameras at the hospital show Nick Vardos dropping her off at the ER and leaving the scene.

Nick Vardos works with Mrs Santos at The Midtown Hotel, he's a security guard there and was dating Ana Santos.

Tom Reynolds, Chief of Security at The Midtown fled from me when I asked him about Ana Santos. It turns out his brother James Reynolds is a guard at the corrections center where Carlos Santos Senior is doing his time. This may or may not be related, but also we found that James recently paid $28 thousand dollars for a new fishing boat, which considering he makes $42k as a corrections officer, is rather suspicious." Jane admits.

"Any idea when Maria Santos will be awake for us to interview her?" Korsack asks.

"We need to check with Maura, she's monitoring Mrs Santos case." Jane replies.

"She's awake." Maura says as she enters the room. "I just spoke with her doctor and we can see her in an hour."

"Okay, good. Maura and I will go to the hospital. Korsack can you see if you can find out anything else about James Reynolds, I still don't have a good feeling about him?" Jane asks.

"Maura, I'll be down to get you in 15 minutes, okay?"

Nodding, the doctor turns to leave.

* * *

"I hope she's alert enough to tell us who did this to her and if they also hurt Ana." Maura says as she gets into Jane's car.

"You and me both." Jane replies.

Arriving at the hospital, Jane parks and she follows Maura into the hospital, she has the key codes to the doors, which makes it much faster than when Jane goes in without her.

"Okay, you go see what you can find out there and I'll talk to the guys at the door." Jane says turning towards the cops guarding the patient.

Looking up Jane sees Maura headed her way, so she thanks the guys for the information and moves over to intercept Maura. "What did you find out? Is she still awake?"

"She was very upset and the gave her a light sedative, so it may take a few minutes to get her lucid. Be patient, okay." Maura asks looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Patience, I can do that. Really." Jane replies.

"Mrs Santos, can you hear me?" Maura asks leaning over her.

"Mrs Santos, this is Dr Isles and we need to talk to you, can you wake up for me, please?"

The woman begins to stir and move her lips. Maura reaches over and picks up the cup with ice water and positions the straw so she can drink. "Drink slowly, not too much." Maura advises her.

"Do you know... know where Ana is?" The woman struggles to ask.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Rizzoli and yes, I do know where Ana is. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Jane asks moving to her bedside and touching her hand.

"That man, that man made me drink something." She says making a face.

"Where was Ana when the man made you drink?" Jane asks.

"I-I don't know. She had already left to pick up her brother." She explains, finally opening up her eyes.

It takes her a few minutes to adjust to the light, but finally, she does and asks Jane directly, "Where is Ana? Where is Carlos?" she looks around the room worriedly.

"Carlos is on his way Mrs Santos, but something has happened to Ana." Jane says choosing her words carefully.

"Oh mi dios! Not Ana, not sweet, sweet Ana." Mrs Santos says weeping.

"I'm sorry Mrs Santos, but Ana was shot and killed the same night that you were brought here to the hospital." Maura explains to her.

"Mami!" Carlos says entering the room and going straight to his mother and kissing her.

"Mijo! What happened to Ana, Mijo?" She asks her son.

He replies in Spanish so fast that Maura can barely follow it. Jane looks over to Maura hoping that she can understand him. Maura nods to her.

"Carlos, could you please speak English in front of the detectives, we have nothing to hide from them." Mrs Santos asks her son.

"Carlos, do you have any idea who would want to hurt Ana? Maura asks him.

"No, but when she dropped me off at work, she said something about being followed. We joked about it, because you know, who would follow us, we're nobody important." He explains.

"Did you see the vehicle that she thought was following you?" Jane asks.

"It was Ford F150, black with lots of chrome. I remember joking about, who would follow us in such a noticeable vehicle." He says smiling through his tears.

* * *

Stepping out into the hallway, Jane calls Nina. "What kind of vehicle does James Reynold's drive?" She asks, listening for a moment, then she asks, "And Tom Reynolds?" Waiting she says, "Damn, no one drives a chromed out F150?"

"Wait a minute. James Reynolds has a title pending on an new F150 and its black." Nina replies.

"Okay, tell Korsack, we need to bring him in and find out why he was following Ana the day she died."

Then stepping back over to the hospital room, she waves Maura out. "We may have something, do you want to come with me or stay here." Jane asks her.

"I'm coming with you. Where are we going?" She replies.

* * *

Walking out to Jane's car, the both get in and buckle up. Korsack talk to me, where is he?" Jane asks.

"I'll have Nina send you his location, but Jane, wait for me and Frankie, this guy could be dangerous." Korsack warns.

Handing her phone over to Maura, "can you enter this into the gps, so we can get directions, the waterfront is full of streets that start and stop all over the place." Jane explains.

Starting up the car and moving out. "Maura, are you... do you have your gun?" Jane asks looking over at her.

Pulling up her skirt, Maura reveals the holster.

"A simple yes would suffice, Maura. We're working!" Jane says, blushing. "Jeez, now I need to refocus. This is a really bad idea." She says trying to get together.

Okay, there's the truck. I don't see Frankie and Korsack yet," she says getting out of the car.

"Jane over there." Maura points to where two men exit a building and begin fighting."

"Maura, stay back. Let me see what's going on." Jane says just as a shot rings out.

Pulling out her weapon, Jane advances closer to the men with Maura a few paces back, weapon also drawn.

"Boston PD, put the weapon down now." Jane yells, just as the black man swings around to take a shot at her.

Suddenly a shot rings out and he drops the gun and falls to the ground cursing. Jane runs up to him and kicks the gun away. The second man is James Reynolds, she grabs her phone and calls for two ambulances, just as Korsack and Frankie arrive on the scene.

Looking around for Maura, Jane suddenly realizes where the shot came from. "Maura, Maura, are you okay?" Jane asks going to her. She looks shocked.

"That was a really good shot Maur, you caught him in the shoulder, probably shattered his clavicle, he couldn't pick that gun back up if his life depended on it." Jane tells her.

"I know." Maura says softly. "Jane, I think I need to sit down."

"Okay, okay, let's get you over to the unit." Jane says helping her. Almost to the car, Maura retches.

"Maura?" Jane says pushing her down into the seat of the car. "I haven't met a cop yet who didn't have this exact same reaction the first time they discharged their weapon," she says smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane and Korsack spent the rest of the day figuring out why a gangbanger had shot James Reynolds and the gun they found out the scene matched the one that shot Ana Santos. They still haven't figured how the gang could've gotten their hands on the gun, unless Jane realized, they had it the whole time.

Jane has the lab run a comparison test on the ballistics match and there are subtle differences, which they attributed to the 10 years since the gun had been fired. But now Jane realizes the drug guys had bought several weapons of the same make and caliber and then deliberately scarred each firing pin in order to make them match from a ballistic standpoint.

"The Reynolds brothers were actually trying to help keep the Santos family safe and Nick Vardos was paying them to do it." Jane explains to Maura that night as they sit on the couch. After the shooting Maura was taken in for questioning per standard procedure and then later released and Angela drove her home.

"Jane, I had no idea what you were trying to tell me before, but I understand now what you were trying to protect me for and I am grateful that I didn't kill that man today." She says turning the detective's face towards her. Then leaning in she kisses her lightly. "I am continued to be amazed at your depth of understanding."

"Maura if there are two things that I know pretty well, it's guns and you." Jane says deepening the kiss. "Now was that your fancy way of saying that I was right?" She asks pulling away slightly.

"Yes, Jane. You were right and I may limit my weapon carrying to home, from now on." Maura says lifting up her skirt to reveal the thigh holster.

"Oh god that is so freaking sexy," Jane says moving over on top of her and pushing her down on the couch.

"Jane, Jane, wait. You're Mom is coming back over, she's making us dinner." Maura says.

Standing up, Jane pulls Maura to her feet. "We have plenty of time then if we go upstairs!"


End file.
